farkfandomcom-20200215-history
Drumpfster Fire Misinformation/Archive/2017/April 2017
This is an archive of '''Drumpfster Fire Misinformation' Fark threads for the month of April, 2017'' Click this link for the current month, or here for the rest of the archive. =Dear Leader= The Show Is ‘Trump’ And it is sold-out performances everywhere # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ## # ## # # # If You Don’t Tell People About Your Success they probably won’t know about it # # # # ## # # I Know Words, I Have The Best Words # # # # # # # # # # # # # ## # # # stupid # # # # ## ### # # # ## ### There's Nobody's Bigger Or Better At The Military Than I Am # # # # # ## # ## ## # # # # # # I Like The Fact That You All Voted For Me # Make America Great Again We Had A Massive Landslide Victory # # ## ## ### # # I Won The Popular Vote if you deduct the millions of people who voted illegally # # # # # # # # ## # # # # # # # # I Have A Very Good Brain My primary consultant is myself # # # ## # # I Think Has Done Really A Great Job Of Outsmarting Our Country To view Fark threads discussing the relationship between Trump and Russia, please visit this page # # The Beauty Of Me Is That I’m Very Rich # # # # Trust Me. I’m Like A Smart Person # # # # # # ## # # # # # # # I Am Fortunate To Have Been Blessed With Great Genes # Obama Had My "Wires Tapped" We Love ‘The Art Of The Deal’ but the Bible is far, far superior Knock The Crap Out Of Them I Will Pay For The Legal Fees I Promise Section title: February 1, 2016, New Republic, '' Los Angeles Times # ## # There Was Blood Coming Out Of Her Eyes. Blood Coming Out Of Her—Wherever # # I Will Be The Greatest Jobs President ''that God ever created # Drumpf Unequivocally, Will Be The Healthiest Individual Ever Elected To The Presidency # # # # # # # ## ## ## We See A Lot Of Money Pouring In From Russia # # ## # # # # # # # =Faithful= I Love The Poorly Educated To see all the ways Drumpf supporters are stupid and how they got that way, please click here Ministry of Misinformation To view Fark threads featuring the misinformation purveyors who keep the poorly educated infromed, please click here It's Totes Okay When We Do It # # I'll Choose The Best People For My Administration To view Fark threads featuring the sycophants ruining the country, please click here and here Ivanka Trump # ## # ICE Immigration and Customs Enforcement # Centers for Medicare and Medicaid Services # Ajit Varadaraj # Rick Perry # Mike Pence # Sean Spicer White House Press Secretary # Independent Contractors Non-Liberal Media All faithful media are on their own page, Ministry of Misinformation Devin Nunes # Spineless Democrats # Senator Joe Donnolly (D IN) ## # Senator Dick Durbin (D IL) Minority Whip # Senator Chuck Schumer (D NY) Minority Leader # Senator Jon Tester (D MT) # Senator Claire McCaskill (D-MO) # Senator Heidi Heitkamp (D ND) # Senator Joe Manchin (D WV) State-level Agency that Feds Duplicate therefore, fed budget cut is justified # GHSA Governors Highway Safety Association Private Company that Feds Duplicate therefore, fed budget cut is justified # Tech Billionaires Elon Musk, Jeff Bezos # Conserve, Pioneer, Performant, and CBE Group ## Silicon Valley Techbros # # Senator Mitch McConnell (R KY) # Rep. Elijah Cummings (D MD 7th) # To be determined next-in-line of revised DoJ succession US Attorney, Eastern District of North Carolina # Richard Uihlein GOP donor, wrote check for $450,571.65 to distribute The Conservative News # Aetna # Evangelical Christians who continue to support Trump # Creepy right-wing billionaires * Citizens for Self Governance (John Hancock Committee for the States) * Home School Legal Defense Association (HSLDA) * Koch Brothers * ALEC # Alt-right Nazis # former Mayor Ken Livingstone (Labour, London) # Bill O'Reilly # Unnamed Airbnb host # Jeremy Bash a former chief of staff in DoD and CIA # Joey Jakubowski manifesto-writing, gun-toting, manhunt-evading-American # Koch Brothers Charles and David ## # Skype # Robert Mercer billionaire donor, created super PAC Make America Number 1, backed Breitbart News # Mercer Family Foundation provides funding for AEI and YAF campus programs # Angela Merkel Chancellor of Germany # Stephen Schwarzman CEO of Blackstone Group # Dennis Muilenburg CEO, Boeing Co. # Johnny (Joey) Jones Twitter user, veteran, double-amputee ## Stewart Rhodes founder Oath Keepers, citizen militia group # Glenn Beck # Candice Jackson nominee for deputy assistant secretary in the Office for Civil Rights, US Department of Education # former Rep. Scott Garrett (R NJ 5th) nominee, Chairman and President of Export-Import Bank * co-founded House Freedom Caucus, twice voted against reauthorizing the bank while in Congress # former Rep. Spencer T. Bachus III (R AL 6th) nominee for Board of Directors of Export-Import Bank * former former chairman (2011–2013), House Financial Services Committee # Louise Mensch former Conservative member of British Parliament # David Lesperance lawyer, transnational tax avoidance for the superwealthy # Senator Tom Cotton (R AR) # Concerned Veterans for America # Richard and Helen DeVos provides funding for AEI and YAF campus programs # Donors Capital Fund provides funding for AEI and YAF campus programs # Donors Trust provides funding for AEI and YAF campus programs # Bradley Foundation provides funding for AEI and YAF campus programs # American Enterprise Institute (AEI) "nonpartisan public policy research organization that bankrolls undergraduate outreach with for the "executive councils"'' # Young America's Foundation (YAF) founded Conservative Political Action Conference (CPAC) and provides funding, speakers and logistical support for conference and lecture programs and student chapters at US universities # Debbie Dooley co-founder Tea Party # Willmar, Minnesota # Leonid Bershidsky Bloomberg View columnist; founding editor, Vedomosti, the Russian business daily; founded opinion website Slon.ru # Ralph Drollinger an evangelical Christian who conducts the "Capitol Ministries Cabinet Bible study" # Capitol Ministries provides separate weekly bible study for House members, Senators and Cabinet members * for an outside group to hold an event in a Congressional building, they must be sponsored by a senator or representative # Jonathan Allen Washington bureau chief, Bloomberg News # ## ## ## Amie Parnes White House correspondent, The Hill # ## ## ## Crown/Archetype publisher, Shattered: Inside Hillary Clinton's Doomed Campaign # ## ## ## Isabel T. John # ## Politifact # Rep. Keith Ellison (D MN 5th) # Oscar Munoz CEO, United Airlines * April 27 would be the earliest United's internal investigation into the Dao incident would be completed # Ginger Evans commissioner, Chicago Department of Aviation * April 26 would be the earliest they would be ready with answers into the Dao incident # Milan Investment Limited company that was formed less than a month before the RNC * bought 11 condos for $3.1 million from Trump Ruffin LLC (Trump owns with friend and casino mogul Phil Ruffin) # Kyle Pierce political coordinator # JR Romano chairman, Connecticut Republican Party # David A. Cortman attorney with Alliance Defending Freedom # Tax Foundation conservative think tank that publishes studies on US tax policies # Monsanto a company that only tries to be helpful to all the peoples of the world, plus Disneyland # Associated Press # ## ## ### ## Judge Alex Kozinski # NASA Astronaut Peggy Whitson biochemistry researcher, former NASA Chief Astronaut * has been aboard the International Space Station since Nov. 19, 2016 * Whitson's mission is projected for more than 650 days in space * previous record in orbit was 534 days set by Jeff Williams # Paul Wolfowitz "we'll be greeted as liberators'' # Adrienne Vittadini Studio the new name under which Ivanka Trump garments have been relabeled for sale # Stein Mart discount department store chain that sells "Adrienne Vittadini Studio" labeled clothing # Mayor Ivy Taylor (D San Antonio) # Alex Stroman "We plan to amend our report to reflect any changes that we have become aware of, including many of those donor records or technical glitches that we have recently become aware of, as is common practice with FEC reporting" spokesman for the Trump Inaugural committee # Likely Republican 2018 Midterm voters # John Ladd and Fred Davis Arizona ranchers # Marc Short White House Director of Legislative Affairs # ## 36% of Real Americans # Jack Shafer senior media writer, Politico # Tucker Doherty Data reporter, Politico # Frantz Klintsevich deputy head, Federation Council?s Committee for Defense and Security # Elizabeth Hokoana Glock semi-automatic handgun in a holster under her coat # Marc Hokoana pepper-spray # Milo Yiannopoulos former Breitbart editor # White House Butler # Coca-cola # Roy Moore suspended Alabama Chief Justice, Senate candidate # Trump Administration Official speaking on the condition of anonymity # Ronna Romney McDaniel chairwoman, Republican National Committee # Admiral Harry Harris Commander, US Pacific Command; took responsibility for misplaced Carl Vinson # THAAD "Terminal High Altitude Area Defense" missile defense system soon to be operational in South Korea # House Armed Services Committee hearing on Asia-Pacific Security * April 26, 2017 * testimony from Admiral Harry Harris, Commander, US Pacific Command # =The Enemy= The Fark threads that were in this section have been moved away from Dear Leader to their own page, Enemies List, so as not to soil Dear Leader's gloriousness